Kagerou Days
by AuryFauzi09
Summary: Menceritakan Seorang anak bernama Aury yang selalu Bermimpi buruk,Mimpi tentang Sahabatnya yang selalu meninggal secara mengenaskan.Kagerou,Seorang Bayangan dari Aury memberikan Kesempatan sebanyak 100kali kepada Aury untuk menyelamatkan Enry,Dengan Syarat,Jika gagal Aury Juga Ikut mpukah Aury Menyelamatkan Sahabatnya,Lihatlah kelanjutan ceritanya...


Ah,Hai Minna-san.

Hari ini atau Kemaren atau Minggu lalu atau mungkin Tahun lalu saya Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu Favorit saya yang dinyayikan oleh Hatsune Miku Yang bernama Kagerou Daze.

Yup :3 Cerita ini sebagian *kuambil(baca*:nyuri)dari Video Clip lagu itu,Kalo ceritanya Beda,ya Maklum Ini FanFic yang pertama hehehe..(ketawa sendiri)

Oh iya,saya menggunakan Karakter saya sendiri yang namanya diambil dari Nama saya dan teman kalo menggunakan nama Asli karakter asli(Hibiya dan Hiyori)atau Karakter Vocaloid Entar diprotes sama Si pembuatnya (Yamaha sama itu)

OKe selamat membaca...

* * *

 ** _KAGEROU DAYS_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Alur cerita berasal : Lagu Kagerou Days_**

 ** _Character:Aury,Enry, & Kagerou_**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya dari Seseorang...**

"TIDAKKKK!"

Suara Teriakan mengerikan itu Berasal dari seorang anak Lelaki yang menanggis histeris yang tengah memeluk Seorang anak Perempuan yang berlumuran 'DARAH' dikerubunan Orang-orang,Anak perempuan itu terlihat mengalami kecelakaan akibat suatu yang Menimpanya Saja,Terlihat sebuah Tiang Besi yang sudah 'Terbaring Berlumuran Darah' yang berada disamping tubuh anak lelaki dan anak perempuan itu

Diantara dikerumbunan orang-orang,Seseorang dengan jaket penutup kepala berwarna hitam Bergumam

 _GAGAL Lagi..._

 _Kenapa kau gagal.._

 _Gagal.._

 _Melindunginya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kenapa?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aturan ini Mengikatmu...**

* * *

 **15 Agustus 2009 - 00.24 PM** (12.24 siang)

Pada Libuaran Musim Panas,disebuah taman.

 **"** 15 Agustus,Jam 12 lewat...?"Gumam seorang anak laki-laki melihat tanggal dan jam secara bersamaan dengan menggunakan _HeadPhone-_ nya.

"wahh...Hari yang cerah ya!"Seorang Gadis bertanya kepada teman laki-lakinya dengan Ceria sambil mengayukan Ayunan-nya.

"Eh, tidak terlalu suka jika cuacanya panas sekali?"Jawab Teman laki-lakinya dengan membersihkan wajahnya dari keringan dengan tisu sambil memasukan _HeadPhone_ ke idalam saku calananya,gadis itu Cuma tersenyum seraya menghentikan Ayunan-nya.

"Ya.."kata Gadis yang masih tersenyum sambil melihat 3 Ekor burung yang terbang dilangit "Kau tau Aury-chan,Aku benci Musim Panas"sambung Gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Cha...Chan!?"Aury Kesal dengan suku kata yang baru keluar dari mulut gadis itu. "Ja...Jangan Panggil aku begitu..Panggil aku Aury-san saja, aku Imut atau lucu apa?"Sambung Aury dengan pipi berwarna merah akibat malu sambil menggarul Rambutnya yang tidak gatal berwarna Hitam .

"Kamu Imut kok kalo Malu hehehe~"Ejek gadis yang diketahui bernama Enry.

"..."Aury diam saja sambil melihat Enry yang sedang mengelus kucing yang berwarna hitam

"huuhh~Mari kita Pergi ke rumah Mi-chan(Hatsune Miku)"kata Gadis itu dengan senyuman sambil beranjak dari ayunan-nya "Habisnya kalo disini Panas-kan."sambung Gadis itu,Aury hanya menganguk

Merekapun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taman yang mereka kunjungi tadi.

"Hei-hei,Kenapa kamu bawa Kucing itu"Tanya Aury kepada Gadis sebayanya yang tengah menggendong kucing seperti bayi

"Mau tau ya,hehehe..."Kata Enry yang membuat Aury cemberut "Iya deh,Aku sebenarnya mau memelihara kucing ini"

"Oh...Lo?bukankah kamu sudah punya kucing di rumahmu?"Tanya Aury sambil memegang kepala belakang dengan kedua tangannya

"Ya,karna itu aku mencari kucing untuk menjadi teman kucing di rumahku"Kata Enry yang tak melepaskan Senyumannya

"Begitu..."Aury menganguk tanda mengerti

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Keluarga Hatsune tersebut.

* * *

 _Skip Place..._

* * *

 **Sampai Dizebra cross...** Kucing yang digendong Enry pun Melarikan diri ke keseberang jalan dari pelukan Gadis imut itu sehingga Gadis itu harus mengerjarnya Tanpa melihat Kiri-Kanan karna Lampu penyebrangan Berwarna Hijau tua, **Tanpa Sadar...**

"Eh...ENRY!JANGAN MENYEBRANG JALAN!...SEBENTAR LAGI LAMPU LALU LINTAS HIJAU!"Teriak Aury sambil menunjuk Lampu lalu lintas jalan raya itu.

Entah teriakan itu masih pelan atau Gadis itu tak mendengar,Gadis itu tetap berlari mengejar kucing hitam itu..Aury hanya Diam bercampur khawatir,berharap Lampu Penyebrangan masih hijau. **TAPI** apa hal hasil,Tiba-tiba warna Lampu Penyebrangan berwarna **Merah** Mencolok **.** Membuat Aury tambah Khawatir karena Enry,sahabatnya masih menyebrang jalan.

 _Brum...Brumm...Toot!..Toot!_

Suara klakson Truk Yang Membuat Aury...

"ENRY!AWAS!TRUK!"Teriak Aury sambil menunjuk Truk yang tengah melaju kencang membuat Gadis itu Berhenti mengejar kucing hitam itu dan beralih menglihat Objek tunjuk anak laki laki itu.

 **TAPI..** _*BUUARR*..._ **TERLAMBAT**

Kecelakaan itu tak bisa dihindari,sang Sopir truk itu tak bisa mengendalikan laju truk sang Gadis berada Truk,di lampu lalu lintas,di jalanan,Hingga sedikit darah ada di celana Aury,Aury hanya terpaku melihat Pemandangan Mengerikan dengan menutup mulutnya

 _'A..Apa yang...'_ Aury mencoba mengatur Nafasnya yang Susah bernapas karna melihat Kecelakaan itu "Enry-chan..Hiks..Hiks"Aury tak bisa menahan tangisanya karena melihat sahabatnya **_MENINGGAL_** Dengan cara mengenaskan.

"Ini bukan sebuah Candaan,ini hal yang **Nyata** -kan!"suara tiba-tiba dibenak Aury,Aury mencari Sumber suara itu,dan suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang di seberang orang itu Cuma Tersenyum membuat Aury terpaku kebingungan

"Ano...Tolong Sahabat saya"Aury langsung meminta tolong kepada orang yang belum ia kenal

"Buat apa?Dia sudah **MATI** "Kata Orang itu dengan lembut membuat Aury Takut dengan kata terakhir

Lampu penyebrangan pun kembali berwarna Hijau,Tak ada pergerakan dari mereka Berberapa yang belum dikenali namanya itu Cuma tersenyum(nyengir).Hingga,Orang yang belum ia kenal Melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan..Aury melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari orang itu,entah kenapa penglihatan Aury mulai kabur dan semakin kabur...Hingga...

Tek!

Tek!

Tek!

Tek!

* * *

 _Disuatu tempat yang gelap,hanya terangi oleh cahaya seperti lampu sorot,Gelap~..Sangat Gelap~.._

 _"Huh?"Aury yang masih belum sadar yang apa yang terjadi_

 _"eh,Dimana aku?,A-apa aku sudah Mati ?"_ Aury bertanya pada dirinya Karena telah berada di sebuah tempat yang aneh.

"Kau berada di Jam Kehidupan"Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Aury

"HAH!Si...Siapa kamu!bukankah kamu orang yang ada di seberang jalan tadi,dimana aku,dimana Enry-chan,BERITAHU AKU!"Aury bertanya dengan nada sedikit Kesal walaupun ia takut orang Putih,Rambut Putih,Berkaos hitam ,dan Hampir semua warna orang itu adalah kebalikan dari warna (pakaian) Aury kecuali warna kulitnya

"Nee..Jika tidak?.Kau akan membunuhku?."Lagi-lagi Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dengan menggangkat sebelah alis sambil menjauhi Aury dan melangkah kesebuah tembok yang ber-Pola Ratusan jam putih yang berputar itu terdiam di depan sebuah jam yang tidak berputar seperti yang lain,Orang itu pun menggosok jam persebut dengan tangan-nya,dan jam itu pun terlihat ada noda darah yang mengerikan dengan gambar Enry yang sudah terlentang dijalan akibat Kecelakaan tadi

"Hah!?...itu..itu darah?"tanya Aury berkata dalam kejauhan,walaupun dikejauhan,Aury dapat melihat sebuah noda Darah akibat gosokan dari tangan orang misterius itu,dan ternyata tangan orang itu bersih tanpa noda darah sedikitpun

"Ya..Ini darah,Darah Sahabatmu,Enry-Chan"Kata tersebut membuat aury terkejut

"En...Enry-chan.."Aury terdiam,Orang misterius itu Cuma tersenyum tanpa membalikan badannya "Ja..Jadi siapa kamu.."Aury memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kepata Orang Misterius itu

"Aku?Aku Kagerou,kita adalah Sama,bisa dibilang aku adalah dirimu"kata orang itu yang bernama Kagerou yang tak melepaskan senyumannya

"hah?kau adalah aku?"Aury memasang muka binggung "Jadi aku sudah ma..?"

"Tidak..kau belum mati."Belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaanya Kagerou langsung menjawab

"Syukurlah."Aury mengelus dadanya."ano..Sedangkan En.."

"Tidak..."Pertanyaan Aury yang Langsung dijawab Oleh Kagerou tanpa menyelesaikan Pertanyaanya

"eh,Enry tidak mati..."kata Aury tidak percaya

"Tidak lama lagi...hahahaha"Orang yang bernama Kagerou itu tertawa diakhir kata,Tawanya Sangat mengerikan hingga membuat Aury mundur beberapa langkah

"Maksudnya..."Tanya Aury lagi dengan mimik serius

"Cuma 4 kata untukmu,Selamatkan Atau **Mati** Bersama"dan sekarang giliran Kagerou-lah yang serius ditambah dengan mata yang putih membuat Aury ketakutan

"ya~ya~ya~.Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kau disini"sambung Kagerou beralih cerita

"Tentu saja,kenapa selepas kecelakaan Enry tiba-tiba ada orang aneh diseberang jalan yang tidak menolong Enry"kata Aury membuat Kagerou Diam dan dilanjutkan dengan Tertawa

"hahahahahahah!"Tawaan itu membuat Aury kesal "HEY!Kenapa tertawa!"

"hahaha.."Kagerou menghentikan tawanya dan dilanjutkan dengan tersenyum (nyengir)"Menolongnya?kenapa sahabatnya saja yang menolongnya"Ucapan tersebut membuat Aury Tertekan

"Aku...Aku tadi.." "Takut darah HAH?!"kata Aury terputus karena Kagerou membentaknya "Dasar pecundang."sambung Kagerou,Mendengar kata yang baru keluar dari mulut Kagerou,Aury hilang kesabaran

"YA!KENAPA!"sambung Aury Marah karna disebut dengan sebutan Pecundang

"hohoho..ternyata kau tidak takut pada ku lagi,Bagus!"Kata Kagerou dengan mengangkat satu alis dengan senyuman "Oke waktu kita Habis...Sampai jumpah!"sambung Kagerou dengan melampaikan tangan sambil membalikan badan

"Tu-tunggu dulu..."Aury terdiam,Penglihatannya kini menjadi kabur lagi...Hingga tidak bisa melihat

 _Ingatlah!Lindungi Sahabatmu Karena kesempatanmu sisa 99 kali lagi_

 _"Hah?"*_ Lemas*

 _Jika kau gagal di kesempatan terakhir,Kau Juga ikut **Mati...**_

* * *

 _Tek!_

 _Tek!_

 _Tek!_

"HAAAH!"Aury terbangun dari tidurnya,suara detik jam membangunkan-nya "huff...huff.."Aury mengatur nafasnya,Kebinggungan terasa di pikiran Aury "Jadi itu Cuma mimpi...Syukurlah.."Aury memegang dadanya yang berdebar seraya melihat jam dindingnya yang membangunkanya dengan berdetik

"Jam berapa sekarang?"Kata Aury seraya bangkit dari Ranjangnya "Jam 12 Lewat?"

* * *

 **=TBC=**

 **Heh...Dengan ini selesai juga Chapter Pertama 'Kagerou Days'** (AuryFauzi Kecapean)

 **Gomen ne Kalo ceritannya Kaga nyambung dan Pendek ya**

 **Namanya juga Pemula hehehe...** (ketawa sendiri lagi)

 **Gomen ne tentang nama karakter..**

 **Karna saya bingung pilih Karakter mana**

 **Oke!Sekian dulu dari saya ya!**

 **Sayonara Minna~**

 **Hehehe** ( Tertawa sendiri,Lagi )

\TOLONG KERITIK DAN SARAN/

 **Sekali lagi T B C**

 **Tukang Bakso Changcuter*** Digebukin Sama yang punya BAND

Bersambung Chapter 2 Next...Later...


End file.
